The Unstoppable Ruby (Re-Write)
by RWBY writer and lover
Summary: What would have happened if the giant dragon Grimm atop the tower was completely destroyed by Ruby yet world wide communication is still down. What if she had a secret hidden power that not even she knew of. What if Weiss completely refused to go home with her father to stay with Ruby and lost her everything right then and there.This is a story filled with what if's.
1. The Unknown Power

**I'M BACK! ****Kind of. I've been dealing with loads and loads of personal problems in my life recently like depression**

**due to something's I'd rather not talk about. Any way I'm back and I'm ready to write. Now I'm going to rewrite my first story The Unstoppable Ruby mostly die to the fact that i wasnt really happy with the original version. The whole plot will be the same but many other things will be different. Hopefully my writing will be better and the story. Now onto the plot.**

**What would have happened if the giant dragon Grimm atop the tower was completely destroyed by Ruby yet world wide communication is still down. What if she had a secret hidden power that not even she knew of. What if Weiss completely refused to go home with her father to stay with Ruby and lost her everything right then and there. What if Blake stays to take care of yang. What if Ozpin didn't die and Oscar never even showed up. This is a story filled with what if's.**

* * *

_"__How could I have been so stupid_._"_ Weiss thought. _"If I had just gone up there with her she wouldnt have a goddamn arrow in her Lung." _This was all she was able to think as she saw ruby get rolled away an a gurnee. "How you doin' kiddo?" She heard behind her. She turned to see that the voice belonged to Ruby's uncle Qrow. "I'm fine." "Are you sure about that?" Qrow questioned. She didnt reply "Ah...no answer huh, so you're not ok...I've seen that look before. You think its your fault." Weiss's eyes widened in shock at how Qrow had figured her out so quick. She looked down at the ground and just nodded with tears starting to fill her eyes. "Would you mind telling me why you think that? Other than the fact that ruby has an arrow in her Lung." He asked. Weiss started "M-maybe if I had just gone up there with her instead of sending her up there by herself she wouldn't have almost died. I should have been there with her to help not standing down here just watching her head into what could've been her last battle." "**I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE WITH HER!"** Weiss shouted.

Qrow just looked at her as she started to cry knowing exactly what she was going through. Both him and tai went though the same thing when summer died. They both thought that if they had just gone with her on that last mission that she would be ok. He simply took a swig of his drink in his canteen and sat down next to Weiss to give some advice. "Maybe." Weiss looked at him and was about to say something until he continued. "Or maybe not. There's a chance that this would have happened either way. There's also a chance that that could have been you on that gurnee and her here crying her eyes out and blaming herself." Weiss looked back down and started thinking about it. "I'm not worried though. I know she'll get out of it and be right a rain soon. But she's never gonna heal properly if she has to start worrying about you." Weiss new he was right but she just couldn't shake the feeling that it was all her fault that Ruby was currently unconscious, bleeding and unable to breathe properly.

"You just got to--" "**WEISS" **A voice shouted from behind them. "Great, this prick" Qrow said before getting up and helping Weiss and turnig around to see Jacques Schnee. Weiss's eyes this time widened again this time not in shock due to thinking he was probably going show up to make sure the future of the company was still alive. This time they weidened in fear because she knew what he was going to say. He was going to take her away. Away from Beacon, her friends, Ruby. NO, she wasn't going to let him take her. There was no way she was going to leave when Ruby needed her most. But she also knew what would happen if she disobeyed him, he would disown her and she couldn't have that either. She needed to stay with the company so she could fix everything her father messed up.

She needed to choose what she was going to do and quick. "Well if it isn't Jacques schnee king of the assholes." Qrow said straight to Jacques face before taking another swig from his canteen."**HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME YOU NO GOOD DRUNK! I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO--**" "To what?" Qrow snapped back with a look of murder in his eyes. Jacques backtracked on what he was going to say and turned to look at weiss. "Come now Weiss were going home. I refuse to allow you to go to a school that can't even defend against a simple grim invasion." "**SIMPLE? ****THIS WAS A COORDINATED ATTACK FROM THE WHITE FANG AND ANOTHER GROUP OF CRIMINALS YOU FUCKING MORON." **Jacques's eyes widened at these words. not because they were said but because they were said by Weiss. "**YOU'RE NOT EVEN HERE BECAUSE YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT ME YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT THE DAMN COMPANY." **"Weiss you will watch your language, your tone and come with me or else." But she would not back down. "**NO I REFUSE TO GO TO A PLACE WHERE I HAVE NO FREE WILL AND A FAMILY WHO DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME**"

Both she and Qrow both new that Jacques was loosing his patience. "Weiss I am going to gove you one last chance to listen to me and come back home." But Weiss stood her ground. This time she didn't even reply to him she just gave him a dirty look. Jacques sighed and decided to pull a little trick from his sleeve for just this type of situation. "You Know, your mother was devastated when she thought you might be hurt." He said with an almost shit eating grin. Weiss was taken aback by what he had just said but still held her ground. Jacques sighed once more. "Very well Weiss I'll give you what you want." She new what was coming and she didn't care she would never leave Ruby alone ever again. "By tomorrow morning you bank card will have 1,000,000 Lien in it and nothing more. Our Beach house on the coast of vale will have been completely paid off and in your name with no more debts. As of now you are no longer apart of this family be glad that im even allowing you to keep your last name. Goodbye Weiss." He then turned around and walked back to his private transport as it took off and flew away. Weiss wanted to cry she had lost everything but there was no time to cry. Now she needed to be strong. _"I have to be strong, for Ruby."_

* * *

* * *

**30 Minutes Earlier**

* * *

_"Gotta go faster, Gotta go faster, Gotta go faster!" _That was all that was on Rubys mind as she was running up the side of Beacon tower. She new pyrrha would be ok due to being the best fighter in the entire school but she still needed to hurry. When Ruby finally made it to the top of the tower she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Pyrrha was on the ground with a menacing looking woman towering over her, that woman was Cinder. Her shield and weapon nowhere to be seen with an arrow in her shin. She didn't know what to do she didnt think anyone could ever defeat Pyrrha. She saw Cinder with an arrow pointed at pyrrha's heart. Ruby didn't even think she activated her semblance when she knocked Pyrrha out of the way and turned towards Cinder before feeling a sharp pain go straight through her. she looked down and saw the arrow inside of her most likely through her lung due to suddenly not being able to breath that well. She looked at Cinder as she shouted at Ruby. "**YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHY**** WOULD YOU PROTECT THIS PEST!****"** With what little breath she had left she spoke back. "B-Because she's my...my **FRIEND!**" Pyrrha didnt know what was happening and couldn't see after what seemed like a bright light was completely covering Ruby's eyes.

Both Pyrrha and Cinder were terrified at what they were seeing. "**WHAT****!**" was all the Cinder was able to shout before Ruby rushed at her and stuck her right handed thumb straight through Cinder's left eye and grabbed her throat with her left hand. Ruby than spoke but it sounded nothing like her. It sounded like a man. In a demanding tone she said "Tell me Cindy. Do you believe in destiny?" There was a vial tone to the voice. A tone that Cinder thought not even Salem could replicate. Cinder just barely replied due to the hand around her throaght and the terrible pain where her left eye used to be. "Y-yes" She than tried to quickly create a dagger with what little power she had left. She thrusted the dagger forward but Ruby blocked it with her hand letting it go straight through. She acted as though nothing had even happened. "To bad." was the last thing Ruby said before tossing Cinder off the top of the tower Straight into a jagged piece of debris. "Ru-by." was the last thing Cinder said before she died. The fall maiden powers then left her body to calim Ruby's but she grabbed them with her good hand as if they were a soccer ball. She than started to walk over to Pyrrha who had long passed out by now and shoved the ball of energy into Pyrrha's heart. When she saw that Pyrrha was ok she stood up and let out a huge beam of light that completely evaporated every grim on the school grounds including the dragon. When was done she pulled the dagger out of her hand as it started to heal immediately. She was about to take out the arrow as well before she felt a little drowsy. "No no no not yet." She said with the Strange voice before promptly fainting.

* * *

PRESENT

* * *

_"I wont let anything happen to you Ruby. Never again."_

* * *

**So Wadda ya think is it better is it worse. Personally I believe it's way better and couldnt be happier.** **Anyway I'll see you next time, peace.**


	2. The Aftermath

**Hello Everyone i'm back once more to write some more RWBY goodness...at least, I hope its goodness...anyway a coment on chapter one advised me to maybe make some conversations go on just a tad longer, not to rush the story too much and to check my grammer (I should have been doing that before tbh) and I went back to chapter one and changed some things. I made some of the dialogue slightly longer and I even added a tad more detail to the scene. I would love more comments like this (nice ones) because I'm still new to this so any type of info to make the story better will make my day and even teach me something. Now one more thing before we get into the story. I'm not too good a writer in my opinion so when it comes to fights there may not be too many but I will damn sure try to get some fights in this story. Once again i'm new to this so please be nice in the comments. anyway i've rambled on enough so let's get to the story.**

* * *

Qrow decided it was a good idea to go with Weiss to the Beacon Medical Bay after what had just happend between her and her father a moment ago to check on the rest of her team. They decided to see blake first due to her being in the least amount of danger and the only one not having surgery.The Beacon Medical Bay was a huge Building reaching over 10 storys high and they needed all of that space too due to the amount of injured Citizens, Huntsmen, Huntresses, and even Teacher's from the attack. It was a sterile building with not much color mostly consisting of white. Everyone was wondering why they were using the Beacon med Bay instead of a hospital outside of school grounds because they were scared of more Grimm arriving but after some huge blinding light that came frome the top of the tower there hasn't been a single Grimm spotted for miles. Even the White Fang wasnt much of a threat anymore due to them retreating after all the Grimm disappeared too worried that they'd be targetted specifically by the Huntsmen and Huntresses still fighting.

When Weiss and Qrow entered the Med Bay they had to push through a huge line of people just to get to the front desk. The Nurse told them to wait but Qrow was able to pull some strings to get in to see Blake due to being a Huntsman and all. Halfway down the hall to where Blakes room was Qrow's Scroll went off so he stopped and answered it while Weiss stopped as well and patiently waited for him. "Port what's the...really, you're sure--ok i'll be right there." Qrow put his Scroll back in his pocket and started talking to weiss. "Sorry kiddo I gotta run there's an emergency." "Emergency? Oh no its not more Grimm is it?" She asked "No, worse...Oz is missing." Weiss was shocked. "oh no." Weiss said in disbelief. "Yea but don't worry too much Port said he last saw Oz go into the tower with pyrrah. He might be trapped beneath all the rubble." Weiss gasped "Are you sure you dont need any help?" she asked "Nah its ok kiddo Oz's a strong sonavabitch plus we got glynda so we should have him out before the weeks end." "THE WEEK!" Weiss said a little louder than she meant to. "Christ kiddo calm down didnt I just say not to worry? Oz has been in way worse situations than this. Head over to Blakes room I Gotta help them get some of the rubble out of the way. I'll be there by tonight though 'k?" Weiss nodded and said goodbye to Qrow with a slight bow before turning and running over to Blakes room number to see her friend.

* * *

Weiss arrived at Blakes room and entered to see Blake doing something she rarely ever did. She was crying. "Blake are you ok." Blake jumped with a start before looking at Weiss and quickley turning away agine in shame. "No Weiss i'm not ok. Im the whole reason this happened." Blake said starting to cry again. "What?" Weiss said wondering why blake would ever say something like that. "If i hadent left the White Fang Adam wouldnt have come after me, he wouldnt have brought those Grimm, And Y-Yang would still have an arm." Blake was bawling now so Weiss ran over and gave her a big hug being sure not to touch the area that she had been stabbed. "Blake thats not true. You cant Blame yourself for this whole thing." "O-Oh yea and W-Why not." Blake retorted finally looking at Weiss with bloodshot eyes. "Because I don't think Adam was in control of the whole thing. This attack was way to coordinated even for the White Fang. Who ever was in control of the whole thing had been planning this for a while. First hacking into the whole school system then the camera's and the atlas ships. I dont think Adam would go through so much trouble and risk a target on the White Fangs back just to get you. I think someone else was pulling the strings, probably the woman who was talking over the speaker's." "You can't possibly know that Weiss, and even if your right I still could have done something to stop Yang from losing her arm." She was right, Weiss didn't know that but Weiss wasn't going to let Blake beat herself up that Weiss did know wasn't her fault. "Yes I do so please stop blaiming yourself for something you couldnt control. And dont even think for a second that Yang will never forgive you about her arm. She lost it protecting you and i'm sure she'd be willing to lose every other one to protect you again." Blake wiped away her tears and looked at Weiss again sniffing her nose with a tiny smile. "Thank you Weiss *sniff* I needed that." "Any time." Weiss said taking a seat on the Chair next to Blake's bed. "Now take a nap, you look like shit." Blake chuckled at that slightly and nodded her head a bit before lying down and closing her eyes. Weiss leaned back in her chair closing her eyes as well and quickly falling asleep. she was tired as well after all.

* * *

**WEISS'S DREAM**

* * *

_"**NO NO NO THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Weiss shouted as she was on her hands and knees with tears streaming down her face. She refused to beleve what she was hearing from Qrow. "I'm sorry Weiss but she's dead she didn't make it through surgery. She lost to much blood and couldn't breath properly." Still Weiss refused to Beleve it was true. She ran past Qrow and slamed the door open to Ruby's room only to find--**_

* * *

"RUBY!" Weiss screamed as she jolted awake. She looked around to see that she was still in Blakes room and calmed down a bit. She was surprised that Blake didn't wake up from her scream until she remembered that Blake had always slept like a rock. She sighed and looked at the clock to see that she had been asleep for about two hours. Weiss' head turned when she heard the door open to see Qrow come in. "Hey kiddo ya doin alright." "Yes i'm doing much better now thank you. How about you? Is everything going ok with Professor Ozpin?" Weiss asked as she stretched in a very unlady-like fashion. "Yea we were able to get rid of enough rubble to get close enough so some of the faunus were able to talk to him seince only they could hear him but were still ages away from getting him out of there. Hows Blake doin'?" he finished "She's doing ok. I had her get some rest so she'd feel even better later on." Weiss said as she looked at Blake while she was asleep with a tiny smile on her face. Qrow started talking again. "I just came from Yang and Ruby's room." Weiss turned her head back to Qrow so fast when he said that she was surprised she didn't snap her neck. "Are they ok, are they awake, can i see them." Weiss said a little louder than intended. "Yang's awake, Ruby...not so much. She's still unconcious and under intense sedation. c'mon lets go talk to Yang at least." Qrow said as he held the door open for Weiss. She got up from the chair and walked out the door towards Yang and Ruby's room. _"You better wake up soon Ruby or so help me god." _Weiss thought.

Yang and Ruby's room was only ten doors away from Blake's room so Weiss and Qrow didn't have to walk far. When Weiss walked into the room she found Yang sitting up with a blank look on her face as she just stared at Ruby's unmoving body. When Yang heard the door open she turned to see Weiss and Qrow standing there. "Weiss i'm so glad your ok." Yang said as she held an arm out towards Weiss silently asking for a hug. Weiss smiled shyly and walked over to Yang with her arms open to give her the hug. "Same here." Weiss said during the hug. After a few seconds Weiss and Yang pulled away. Weiss sat in the chair in the middle of Yang and Ruby's bed's while looking at Ruby's lifeless looking body except for the slight up and down of her chest as she softly breathed in and out. "She hasnt moved a muscle." Weiss turned to Yang as she spoke. "Not even a little?" Weiss asked. Yang shook her head. "No I've just been... staring...hoping that she'll at least move a finger but...nothing. I'm just glad I can at least still see her breathing." "What about you?" Weiss asked. Yang looked down at where her right arm used to be and got a sinister grin on her face and Weiss knew exactly what that grin meant. "I've been better, could use a hand though." Weiss rolled her eyes but couldnt help but smile at the bad joke.

"Good to see you haven't lost your terrible sence of humor." Weiss joked. "I aim to please." Yang said with a huge smile on her face before getting serious once again as she saw Weiss staring at Ruby the same way she had been a few minutes ago. "She's gonna be ok Weiss." Yang said breaking Weiss' stare as she looked back at her with a confused look. "Dont think i'm not worried, she's my baby sis it's my job to worry but she's stronger than she looks. I mean did you know that her scythe weighs over 250 pounds." Weiss' eyes wiedend when she heard that. Yang continued "I know she doesn't look it but she's strong as shit. I know she'll be ok. I'm glad to know you're just as worried though." "Of course i'm worried she's my best friend." Yang smiled at that. "So you finally admit it then huh?" Weiss stared at Yang questioningly. "What are you talking about?" "You now exactly what im talking about princess. Everytime she calles you her BFF you flat out denied it even though you knew it was true." Weiss thought about it and realized that yang was right.

"You're right, but do you know why I always denied it?" Yang shrugged. "I always denied it because I once had a friend or rather someone who acted like my friend just for my money. Her name was saphire and she acted just like Ruby and I truly thought she was my friend. I bought her everything she ever wanted because I finnaly had some one I cared about. Until one day it finnaly hit me. she wasnt friends with me for me, she was friends with me for my money." Yang sat and listened patiently unlike usual because she knew this wasn't a time to tell jokes. "So when I met Ruby I thought she was going to be exactly the same. Everyday I was expecting her to ask me for something and she did eventually but it wasn't what I expected. She asked me for help with her studying and for some money for those cheap vending machine cookies. After that I new she was different. I never admitted it because even when I knew she was different, that she actually liked me for me I still held up barriers. Even recently during the festival I denied it because I just couldn't let go of Saphire." Weiss then started to cry. "And tonight I almost lost her without being able to tell her I really did feel the same." Yang sat silently as Weiss cried before finally speaking. "I'm sorry about that. I know what its like to have someone around who only wants you for a specific part of you. I once had a girlfriend who only wanted me for my body. I almost lost my virginity to her before I finally found out. Dumped her that day." Weiss looked at Yang glad that she understood and wiped away her tears. "Thank you for understanding Yang." "Of course." They both then started to look back at Ruby hoping that she would wake up any minute now. Qrow sighed, glad that Weiss and Yang had been able to get rid of some excess stress that they had bottled up. He then quietly left the room to let the girl's think in peace.

* * *

**Well I believe that this chapter is definetly my longest one ever. at least it feels that way. I can't even write like this at school. This one took a long ass time to do. It actually took so long that my ass is starting to go numb. Anyway thank you for reading this Chapter they probably won't all be as long as this one due to me having constant writers block usually. I was just lucky today though. Anyway as I said thank you for reading this chapter and have a good day, peace.**


	3. QUICK UPDATE

THIS IS JUST GONNA BE A REALLY QUICK UPDATE ON SOME THING'S AS STATED IN THE TITLE.

I DON'T REALLY WRITE TOO OFTEN AND THATS BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND SOME OTHER THINGS. I DON'T KNOW WHEN MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BUT UNTIL IT IS I WILL BE DOING SOME VERY SLIGHT CHANGES IN THE CHAPTERS THAT ARE RELEASED. AND WHEN I SAY SLIGHT I MEAN SLIGHT. MOSTLY SPACING OUT THE SOME OF THE DIOLOGE BETWEEN CHARACTERS SO YOU ALL DON'T SUFFOCATE IN A BUNCH OF GOBSHITE. ALSO ADDING A TAD MORE DIOLOGE IN SOME PLACES THAT I THINK MAY NEED IT. AND FIXING SOME GRAMMER ISSUES. THAT'S MOSTLY IT. IF THERE ARE SOME OTHER THINGS THAT NEED FIXIN I'LL BE SURE TO DO IT. I JUST DIDN'T WANT Y'ALL IN THE DARK WHEN I DONT UPLOAD FOR AGES. THATS ABOUT IT. UNTIL NEXT TIME PEACE.


End file.
